User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Undertale Statistics
So yeah Undertale i'm sure we are all familiar with that game and you should as it's been pretty popular and this popularity has even spreaded into the debating community...However for every popular series there's bound to be some misconception and downplay of it so today's post will be covering all misconception of this game and the various things within it as well as giving you the power of Undertale because outside of Vs Battles Wiki someone has yet to do this so yeah....Let's start this shit Claims For Undertale As a whole 1.Undertale Has One Timeline Not only is this blantantly false but it's also stupid to claim as Undertale numerous times has been stated to have multiple timelines by multiple people and even the game itself further proves the game has multiple existing timelines with it's Fun Value Here Sans mentions that timelines are jumping left and right, starting and stopping but notice how Sans says Timelines with a plural which tells us there's more than one timeline existing in the verse http://imgur.com/jaiPZYa Another example of characters stating there are multiple timelines existing is Chara who states "let's erase this world and move on to the next" which again implies there is more than one timeline existing http://imgur.com/UnqCluN Even the Fun Value itself confirms there are multiple timelines that exist as these are alternate timelines where this happened http://imgur.com/xurb9vR Refutes To Claims "Undertale having multiple Timelines is contradicted" Actually no it really isn't the fact that multiple timelines are started to exist and the fact that even the game itself proves that this is true makes it consistent with what's established "Asriel Stated There is only one Timeline" Funny thing is he never stated there was only one timeline he simply said he will destroy the timeline and then everything, that doesn't prove there's only one timeline because if there was he'd only say he'd destroy the timeline and that's it not everything which implies there's more than one timeline further proving the multiple timelines claim right "Sans's word is unreliable" But that's unlikely given that he's the only Non-Determination user who has awareness of resets and game functions so he'd know what he's talking about add on he is a genius and that nothing implies he's lying or joking then yeah this is false 2.Undertale Doesn't Have A Multiverse This is wrong as many things disprove this as false, for one Flowey has stated that he's messed with the timeline to the point where he basically knew almost every outcome and variable within the timeline now as shown before with Sans it's shown Determination-Based powers like Saving, Loading and Resetting create timelines (I.E Sans stating timelines starting and stopping as a result of Chara) now given that Flowey has played with the timeline to the point of Nigh-Omniscience that would tell Flowey had indirectly created a plethora of timelines, Thousands, Millions and ETC...Which equals a Multiverse and this is further expanded on when Chara directly attacks reality which we can see a countable 216 9's which each represent timelines and we know this as Chara is directly attacking reality so these are representation of the amount of timelines that he has destroyed (There's likely more but that's the countable amount) but anyways even if we lowballed the amount of timelines existing in Undertale to the amount shown here this would still be a multiverse as 9 x 219 equals 1971 timelines existing So yeah Undertale does indeed possess a Multiverse Flowey here mentions how he has lost and won every game, killed and save everyone, ETC. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWhwo-X4qn0&feature=youtu.be&t=6m37s Here the countable rows of 9's (216 of Them) http://imgur.com/D5KpG1B Refutes To Claims "You can't assume those 9's Are Timelines" Except we can as Chara is directly effecting reality which contains a plethora timelines so basically the large wall of timeline is reality and all it's timelines so yeah those 9's are timelines "Flowey Messing with the timeline wouldn't create timelines" Except it would as i said before determination based powers can create entire timelines as stated when Sans states a number of timelines were created due to YOU the player and Chara plus messing with possibilities would create branching ones two so either way he you look at it he created timelines 3.Stats Mean Nothing In Undertale Despite how wrong that is, Stats do mean something in terms of how Undertale works well mainly the check stats as those are sort of like power levels from DBZ just actually reliable and they are even part of the verse as Sans at one point even references them along with i believe Chara too Some Refutes To This "If stats mean something how come The Amalgamates can harm Frisk despite having negative stats" You see in Undertale it's shown even when your stats are at zero you aren't completely powerless which is shown in the Omega Flowey fight where after he is weakened by the souls he's still able to tank hits from Frisk and harm Frisk as well plus The Amalgamates having negative stats is a inside joke as they are supposed to be like glitches to reality thus that's why their stats are like that on top of that given Frisk was pacifist when this happened this means Frisk didn't want to harm them meaning they were restricting themselves Save Files Aren't Timelines Except they are by definition a timelines which is a recording of moments in Space-Time which is exactly what a Save is because the progress that's saved is the recording of moments in Space-Time thus by definition they are timelines Now that i've cleared the misconception of the verse in general now time to move onto the characters themselves (Mainly Chara, Omega Flowey and Asriel) Chara Okay now it's time to move on to the one of the most downplayed characters within the series Chara, now i'm covering them first as there's more to talk about than the others so lets get them out of the way first 1.Chara never destroyed Reality, Only the Timeline This is completely false as Chara was shown purging everything to nonexistence which is further proving by there's literally nothing but a void of black and this is also backed up that the game itself closes itself due to how unstable everything became Chara's End-Game Feat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8W5sEOjGD8 Some Refutes To This "There's No Proof Chara effected other timelines he simply effected one" Actually that's wrong as for one the aforementioned back void of nothingness is there proving me right because if he did destroy one timeline we'd see other timelines and second if Chara didn't destroy everything then Frisk would have the ability to load another timeline as it's shown Determination users can do this such as Flowey who causally switches between SAVES aka Timelines "Chara Was In Control That's Why Frisk Couldn't Save and Load" Thing is that's wrong as Chara doesn't have determination naturally and has to manifest into a vessel to use this such as Frisk in the Genocide Roue so there's no way he could be in control "Chara only destroyed the underground" Wrong...Chara did indeed destroy much more than the underground the only thing that remained was Chara themselves and The Anomaly aka us The Player 2.Chara never appeared In The Genocide Route Actually no this is also wrong as it's explained Chara was the one doing this all as Frisk in the Genocide Route (Or at least near the end) was merely a vessel for Chara to manifest Determination and a soul as Chara explains they used Frisk's Determination and Soul to accomplish he goal of completely eradication Some Refutes To This "Chara never manifested in frisk they merely influenced them" That's completely ignoring the fact Chara stats it's me when looking in the mirrior which tells us Chara has manifested in Frisk at the point and this is further proven by when checking Monster Kids stats it says "Looks like some Free EXP" which is something Frisk wouldn't say and it was even bolded in red telling us this was someone else not Frisk http://imgur.com/BIUvsTo http://imgur.com/3nDiCir http://imgur.com/JFqHnyC 3.Chara isn't the embodiment of Stats so they aren't Omnipresent Might as well kill two birds in one stone...Chara is explicitly stated to be Attack, Strength and ETC...They are basically this concept itself meaning they abstract entities and second Chara is omnipresent as they exist across all timelines acting as a mere influence to The Player, The feeling you get to level up and the urge to just grind for EXP...That's Chara's doing http://imgur.com/AWQGB19 http://imgur.com/BxLs6ii http://imgur.com/AwgP0X8 Conclusions: Chara is a Multiversal Abstract Entity Omega Flowey So after finishing up with Chara we can finally move on with Omega Flowey himself 1.Omega Flowey never destroyed the game Thing is this is untrue as it's shown Omega Flowey basically preformed the same feat Chara did as in completely reducing everything to nonexistence and crashing the game itself Some Refutes "Omega Flowey has no proof he destroyed the game" Funny thing is he did as when Chara did the their feat the game simply crashed and it should be noted that when Omega Flowey destroys a save or when Asriel purges the timeline the game remains stable and doesn't crash which means Flowey did indeed destroy everything as Chara did the same and caused the game to collapse plus this is supported by the fact everything was in a void of nothingness and based on the fact you can't go back once the battle is done Here's Flowey destroying everything and causing the game itself to collapse upon itself" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuGoCifappE (Go to 17:36 to 17:57) 2.Omega Flowey has yet to showcase above Town Busting Capabilities You see thing is he has which is shown when Omega Flowey can casually destroy an entire Save File which are entire timelines by definition due to their functions and speaking of that Omega Flowey was causally creating these saves as well which is a feat WELL above Town Level for sure Here's Omega Flowey overpowering Frisk's Save https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKHXPxIy46E In the battle it's shown Flowey can casually create saves https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJ4kumxv_1k&feature=youtu.be&t=4m8s Conclusions: Omega Flowey is a Multiversal Abomination (Sorry that was short it's just Omega Flowey doesn't get enough attention thus lesser downplay tho the downplay he gets is still digusting) Asriel Dreemurrr Lastly i'm going to cover Asriel and i saved him for last because he's the strongest out of the three mentioned her and he's my favorite :3, So yeah let's end this on a good note 1.Asriel Never Purged The Timeline Except that's what's literally shown, The timeline is quite literally purged to nothingness as all there's left in a void of nothingness proving he did indeed do this action like he said Here's Asriel purging the timeline https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiYyfFfVJao (Go to 1:18 to 1:30) Some Refutes "If Asriel purged the timeline then how come Nastablook was able to react to it" Thing he he never did the white flash Blooky refers to is the light that is emitted when Asriel becomes the God of Hyperdeath aka prior to him purging everything 2.Asriel doesn't have feats That's false as not only is Asriel shown he can purge timelines with ease but he's even infinitely above beings like Omega Flowey who can destroy the entire multiverse with WELL over 1001 existing universes and since infinitely above Multiversal is Multiversal+ that makes Asriel a Multiversal+ character Asriel is shown to have infinite stats making him infinitely above Omega Flowey only has a stat total of 9000 http://imgur.com/EfSqAGI Here's Omega Floweys stats http://imgur.com/uenDs5K Conclusions: Asriel is a Multiversal+ Cosmic Entity Category:Blog posts